The Death of William T Spears
by ShotgunRain
Summary: The moment William T. Spears became a reaper. When his world was shattered, yet became whole.


**This is dedicated to my friends over on Chatzy who encouraged me to post this. Thank you my friends.**

William hummed to himself as he walked home from work. The work itself wasn't important, but it paid the doctors bills for his son and kept just enough food in their stomach to keep it from growling at night.

He rounded the corner and his little house came into view. Even from a distance he could tell something was wrong. If his son wasn't well enough to wait outside for him to return home, his little face would be at the window, face backlit from the lamp. Today there was no light or tiny face peaking out. Just darkness. His pace quickened. The house drew closer and closer until he could touch it. His door was flung open so hard it nearly came off its hinges.

Nothing.

That's all he saw.

Nothing else.

His entire world lay in a bloody mass of bodies in the kitchen.

Darkness crowed the edges of his vision as he forced himself to walk towards them. His wife and child. Everything he lived for, gone. Blood soaked into his pant legs as he kneeled beside his wife to brush a hair out of her face tenderly, as if his movements might wake her up. In her arms lay their son. The tiny piece of heaven that blessed their lives for such a small amount of time. Gingerly, he took his son's cold body into his arms and began rocking back and forth. His arms trembled and his voice shook as he sang his son his favourite lullaby one last time before gently tucking him back into his mother's arms. William quietly stood and looked around the house. Nothing he could do now. The hole growing in his chest threatened to swallow him whole on the inside, while on the outside he remained stone faced. He would not be scared for this. He would be brave for his son. He would look death in the face and demand death take him as well. Slowly he changed out of his blood soaked clothes and changed into a fresh suit. The bottle of whiskey from the kitchen was tucked under the suit jacket as he left the house. He walked slowly and deliberately to the bridge near his house. It was rarely used by anyone and even if a person did happen to walk by, William doubted they would pay him any mind. He climbed over the edge of the railing and sat, legs dangling as he took the first swig of whiskey. It burned the back of his throat and he welcomed it. He focused on the burning as the liquid descended down his esophagus. Another swig followed and by the time that swig reached its destination, the tears were falling freely. He looked out at the horizon and the buildings it held. The people inside those buildings would carry on, would pay no heed to the story of the man who lost his family. A thought might be had by his family and possibly Laura's, but it wouldn't be for him or Laura. It would be for their son. About how he was so young. So precious. Too young to be taken.

Another swig.

The alcohol was starting to affect him. He could feel the tingling sensation beginning. The tears had stopped by now and he was left alone again. No tears could be forced out even if he tried.

Swig.

He was gathering courage to do it. To join his family in peace once again. The voice of his father was his reason for hesitation.

" _Only the weak kill themselves. They don't deserve to go to heaven."_

He may not deserve it but it was sure worth trying.

One last swig.

Bottle emptied.

Tossed aside.

He stood up, holding the railing of the bridge to keep his balance. One last look at the horizon and he closed his eyes. In the moderate silence of the evening, his voice rang out cracked and broken at first as he began to sing the lullaby he sang his son.

 _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down._

 _My fair lady._

He let go of the railing and fell forward.

 _Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay._

 _My fair lady._

He hit the water and went under. The lullaby continued in his mind.

 _Wood and clay will wash away,wash away, wash away. Wood and clay will wash away._

 _My fair lady._

His body jerked with the need for air and he opened his mouth to breathe. Water entered his lungs and his body jerked more, trying to expel the water and replace it with that precious air. His mind was telling him to swim to the surface, but he ignored it. The darkness was back and he welcomed it full force.

 _Suppose the man should fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep. Suppose the man should fall asleep._

 _My fair lady._

The second last verse crossed his mind before the darkness took over completely and his body stopped jerking. His eyes opened for a quick second and he saw the flash of metal as it swung through the air with what looked like strands of moonlight floating behind it. He felt at peace and a smile almost crossed his face. He was floating and reliving his memories. When the memories ended, his eyes opened. He was still underwater, but he didn't need to breathe. He looked around and saw his body, or what looked to be his body slowly floating to the surface. A hand reached under and pulled him out by his collar. A man stood, the man with the moonlight hair and the large scythe that made the flash. A smirk was spread across his face, but didn't reach his eyes. The two men remained in silence before the silver haired one spoke.

"Say something kid. You can't stay quiet for the rest of eternity." His voice sounded light and happy, almost joking. William found his voice after a few moments and spoke in a quiet, hoarse voice.

"Eternity?"

The silver haired man threw an arm around William's shoulders and began leading him away from the river. He stopped and turned to William and spoke 5 words before leaving.

"Welcome to your new life."


End file.
